Lie With Me
by Itachi anime
Summary: A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret that was now being used as Black Mail in the sickest degree... Chapter 21 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret- 

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter One.

+The cost of Hiding a "Lie"+

I was scared.

Walking down the schools hallway had been hard enough for me. Looking people in the eye and smiling the same fake smile; that I somehow pulled off, killed me from the inside. But I had to act like this… like a doll. I couldn't do anything else about it.

My name is Kagome, and that's all. I threw my last name to the wind a long time ago, in meaning, I didn't use it anymore. Not even my close friends knew of my name…or anything else about me. I just smiled, laughed, and waved. Nothing more, nothing less.

Speaking of friends, I saw two of them coming down the hallway, Sango, and Rin. And HIM. I closed my locker, and forced a smile onto my face, _"Just play it like you always do Kagome," _the voice in the back of my head tried comforting me, like it always does, _"Remember, he knows it all…"_

"Ne' Kagome-chan!" said Rin , she was always overly energetic, _'Well no duh Kagome!"_ the voice was scolding me this time, _"She's an angel, like 90% of the kids in this school!"_ I kept forgetting that. This IS a school- no- this is a world for the Supernatural, but most of the kids where just angels, the other 10% could be nearly anything from Vampires, to Demons to maybe both. Like HIM.

But me…I was… not so very special. A Miko could only do as much. I don't even consider myself a Miko…after what I had done on 'The DAY', I couldn't let anyone know. But HE knew, and since he did, he used it to his own advantage. He used me to his own advantage…

"Kagome? You alright?" Sango's voice awoke me from my thoughts of the past.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, I was just spacing off a bit" I starched my head, as HE walked around Sango and Rin, to my figure, and wrapped his arms around my wasit.

"Oh yeah! Kagome!" Sango stated at the last second, "Your boy friend here wanted to see you, AGAIN!" Sango and Rin started to laugh, "Man, you two were made for each other, I swear!"

"_If only you guys knew…" _ My inner voice started to fade off as Sesshomaru (HIM) said the very words to get him and me alone…

"My, my Kagome, I think you may be running a small fever," I swear I could feel him smile, "should we head over to the nurses office?"

I couldn't say 'yes' or 'no'. I had no say in this. His riles had been simple. 'You have no say in anything, unless I say otherwise'.

Remembering HIS question, I only nodded my head. I had no real fever. He knew that. Sango and Rin did not.

The nurse room was empty.

Just like he wanted it to be.

I wanted to cry for now I knew the procedure all too well.

Get on the bed, and wait for the torture.

…..

Itachi anime – ARG! This was so hard to write! So, yeah, it'll be a 300 to 400 word drabble story pretty much based on a Dark Secret of Kagome, and Sesshomaru knows it, so HE uses this to his advantage, and takes advantage of her. I'm not sure if I should continue.

Review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi- Well, after a little head debate, I've decided to start it up again!

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret- 

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

_Wait for the Torture. _

Chapter Two

+My price, because of a "Lie"+

The thing I never wanted anyone to know. One day it slips, but I fall. He knows, but there is a price for keeping that lie.

The price I had to pay was me.

My body had belonged to Sesshomaru in every, and any way that he wanted. And if I told anyone about what he did to me…that would be it. Everyone would know.

But it was shameful.

Every time Sesshomaru did these things to me, knowing that it killed me on the inside, I leaned to his every touch, wanting more, as the time passes us by…I wanted it all just be over, done and dealt with, so I could forget anything ever even happened, I wanted to forget about it all.

My Life.

Myself.

My Name.

I wanted to throw it all away and be done with it.

But, ever so sadly, life won't work out that way for me. All because of that one thing. I tried my hardest to keep it away from the world, and yet, here I am, terribly failing.

And Terribly Failing deeper and deeper into the pit called 'Dark and Despair'.


	3. Art of Breaking Part 1

Itachi- Thanks to _TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_ I will be starting up 'Lie With Me' as a full time story! It'll update a bit faster after 'My Midget Little Brother' comes to a close. Seriously, I really did need help writing this story. (Try listening to 'Art of Breaking' while reading)

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret- 

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Three

+The Art of Breaking Part I - Hate+

Pure Hatred.

That what I had thought of the bastard that had taken it all away from me. I hate him-no- I despise him.

I clench my fist as he laid a disgustingly firm hand on my shoulder. Sango and Rin; who are talking, do not notice the clench and unclench of my fist that now lay at my sides…I wish that I could have been born with the powers of an angel, like Sango, and Rin, and the other 90 percent of the school, so that I could at least fight back, against a demon…or vampire, like Sesshomaru.

Apparently, life, the Earth - God himself, looks down upon me…they laugh at my misery, and mock my lost innocent soul.

_Lie… _

We all walk down the long, crowded hallways trying to make our way to class, kids hung by their lockers, some demons of all kinds, others the rarely seen vampire, some fairy's, and mostly seen, angels. They all talked with their friends, normally, no fake smile plastered to their faces…like me. I looked up from the ground, feeling slender, yet strong arms wrap around me, as if trying to protect me…It felt disgusting. The tall figure with its arms around me, nibbles at my earlobe, and starts to poke and prod around my skirt. I try to stop him from going any further downwards, trying to move his hand away, to no avail._ It was Sesshomaru_, I thought to myself,_ there's no such thing as stopping him from what he does…_

Sango and Rin had been up ahead, small white wings sprouting out of their backs, taking as usual, and I, while Sesshomaru throws on the fake boyfriend act, and places a light feathery kiss upon my cheek, I smile, and kiss him back, fully on the lips and giggle as he smiles back at me.

On the inside I cringe.

Sesshomaru smiling like that only means he's gone all horny again.

In short, he's got something in mind…for me. Nothing good ever comes from that.

_Lie…_

"Class! Calm down! Calm down!" Mr. Onigumo, our homeroom teacher, another demon, had spoke from the front of the classroom, a boy, most likely a 'devil' demon, judging by the red horns sticking from his head, had stood next to our teacher, "This, everyone, is Miroku Hoshi, he has just transferred here from the demon realm, so please, give him a warm welcome," The class could only stare at him, while other girls oggled. "Miroku, would you like to say anything?"

The boy had scratched the side of his head, almost looking embarrassed, and started to speak, "Please, just call me Miroku, I don't really know anything about living in the human realem, and I haven't really coexisted with anything other than Devil Demons back at home, Hope you all could give me some pointers!" He spoke his last words smiling brightly. I turned in my seat, only to see Sango blush, and Rin burst into laughter.

I almost smiled for real.

As quickly as it almost came, it went away.

_Lie…_

"Nee! Kagome-chan! I think Sango has the hoots for the new guy!" Rin had managed to pick up a conversation with me during lunch. I believed her 100 percent. Sango had even invited the guy, Miroku, to our table! The two were busy giggling over some jokes and such, including a few strange story's from the Demon Realem.

"Say…" Miroku had said aloud, "Little Miss Miko over there" I turned my head to Miroku's voice, the fake smile planted its seeds into me once more, "I've never learned your name yet! I can't believe this! I learn – And remember, the names of all the beautiful women I meet! How haven't I learned yours yet?" Sango and Rin only started to laugh.

"I-It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi…" I hesitate for a moment, before asking, "How'd you know I was a Miko..?"

"I could feel it." Was Miroku's simple answer.

"Oh…So you're a Dev-" before I could finish my question, I'm pulled up by a tall figure…masculine arms make their way around my waist…and a kiss on the collar bone is added.

"Ah!- Sessho! St-Stop that!" The other three could only stare, as Sesshomaru 'escorted' myself and him out of the cafeteria…I had a feeling…that he was mad…

_Lie… (Lime Alert)_

Sesshomaru closed the door to the empty music room.

Lights off, blinds closed, and sound proof walls…just how he liked it.

"So…" he spoke low, in a deep threatening voice, you want to - yourself to other men? Even if you know that you are MINE?" He smirked darkly at me. This waent good. He had seen me with Miroku…wait-did he think that I _liked_ Miroku?Backing away slowly, I gasped as my back hit a hard wall.

I gulped. "Se-Sesshomaru, listen, we were just talking! Nothing more! I swear!-"

"Shut Up!" He was enraged, I could tell. Sesshomaru advanced on me, grinning as he saw a brief flash of fear in my eyes for just a second. Without thinking, I slapped him, hard, against the face, using as much Miko energy as I could make up and ran around him to the locked door while he was distracted.

Sneering, he grabbed me roughly by the arm and pushed me against a wall, nearly knocking the breath out of me. I was dead now. Sesshomaru would surly torture me half to death this time after me slapping him. I could no longer see the burn from my Miko-Slap on his face; it had healed. Pinning my hands above my head, he slapped me harshly across the face, so hard that blood trickled from my lip. "Listen, bitch," He spat, "you will do what I say. You understand that?"

I had ignored him; only worrying about how I would cover up the bruises he would leave me with. When didn't move to answer him, he slapped me again, back to my senses of my cruel reality, getting a shaky nod out of me. Smirking dangerously, he ripped the clothes off me, leaving me shivering cold in the chill of the music room. He looked over my nakedness, staring at a few of the disappearing bruises thoughtfully.

"Those seem to go to fast. Let me see, how to make them stay a bit longer" Sesshomaru chuckled darkly and threw me to the ground roughly. He always handled me rough…not caring if I was hurt or not. He pulled down his jeans zipper, and sat down on top of me; straddling my waist…I knew what was coming next.

"Be a good girl and suck me." He growled, pushing his hips at my face.

I didn't want to…but…he knew. He somehow came across the thing that I had been hiding form for nearly five years…he knew my secret, and would not hesitate to tell the world.

It was degrading, but I did as told, scared he might do something worse than just slap me if I didn't. I sucked his member teasingly, the way he liked it. My shoulders started to ache as I held my head up to suck him.

He cried out softly as he came to his sweet release. Groaning and bucking his hips as the after affects hit him. Slumping atop me, he grinned down at me and pulled out a pocket knife.

This man was insane.

He brought the pocket knife to my left shoulder and dug it roughly in, moving it down slowly, smiling as I started to scream, breaking the skin in the most painful way. Pulling the bloody blade out, he stared down at the new cut and chuckled at my pitiful whimpers.

_Please anybody… _I thought silently to myself_, Sango…Rin…Miroku….please…anyone-_

I screamed once more, and struggled beneath him fruitlessly, tears sliding down my face as he dug the blade into my thigh and pulled down, then into my right arm, and finally from standing me up and digging it from my right shoulder blade, down to my left hip, then up the front and back to my right shoulder.

A scream tore itself from my throat and echoed throughout the dark misic room. I could feel my own blood on the ground below me. I was now literally laying in a pool of my own blood. Sesshomaru only chuckled darkly, kissing my forehead, staring down at me. "Next time, don't go whoring off with other men." He growled. Using his demon side, he revised the stains on his white collared shirt, zipping his pants, and walking away. Leaving behind the bloody mess of a girl he had made. Me.

I sobbed, He knew I didn't, never would I whore myself to other men like he thought! He always thought it that way when I was talking to a classmate for help with work. Even if I was just introducing myself to the new boy, Miroku…he just came in today! Why would Sesshomaru think that I would commit such an act?

I slowly started to heal, little by little, using my Miko powers, it wasn't much, but good enough to heal some of the really nasty bruises. Grabbing my bag slowly, I took out my first aid kit and cleaned myself up, wrapping the gash on my leg, then cleaning the musicroom floor of my blood.

I dressed in a new pair of clothes. I always had her first aid kit and a new pair of clothes with me. Why? Because this always happened.

I looked around the dark music room, which seemed to grow even darker, before turning and slowly limping out. I felt tears shining in my 'usually happy' eyes.

Chapter 3 End.

"Lie's only equal to more lies, leading to only despair in another lie."

Itachi- I'd like to thank good Fan Fiction Friend, _**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast **_for helping me come out with the story line and with the lemish-lime! Thank you! And Thank you all for reading!


	4. Art of Breaking Part 2

Itachi – That last chapter might sorta maybe be the last untra violent scence. First and Last. I might mean it. Maybe.

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret- 

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Three

+The Art of Breaking Part 2 - Sorrow+

I walked down the hallways of my Highschool.

Smiling as usual.

Laughing as usual.

Fake, and Dead on the insides…as usual.

In actually, nothing ever changed. No matter what happened between me and HIM, nothing…nothing ever changed. And slowly, ever so slowly…it was starting to sheared me into tiny memories of my former self. Tiny, little, bits and pieces…All gone.

I saw Rin, Sango, and Miroku talking, and laughing as they entered into Homeroom, and frowed. I very much wanted to talk to Miroku, but apparently; according to a new rule by Sesshomaru, I could not even greet Miroku a Good Morning without HIM by my side. The evil prick.

I couldn't even go outside without him.

I couldn't go home without him driving me there.

I couldn't do a thing.

All because the damned Demon knew about IT.

He knew about my secret.

And speaking of the 'Demon', Sesshomaru had been walking down the hallway at the steady pace….golden orbs glued to me. I turned to face it in the regular fashion. Giggle, smile, and wave….just as usual. The other kids in the hallway had made room for him to pass…and I dreaded every step he took closer to me.

Here he was.

Right in front of me.

I gave him a breath-taking, full smile, and beamed, "Sesshomaru!" I wrapped my arms around him, making it seem as I really did miss his presence…I never would miss someone whom I despise. "I missed you so much Sessho, where were you? You never come this late"

"I was…busy" He responded, his gaze shifting to me, he brought his head down to mine, and our lips meet…a; rarely ever given, soft chastise kiss, we broke, just for a moment…enough of a moment for him to whisper into my ear the words I knew I would hear, but still, never wanted to.

"After school, my car," he smirked, seeing the surprised, horrored look written on my face, "Where going to take a nice trip to my place today. Take this." He handed me a small brown paper bag, "you'd better be wearing this by the end of the day." Grabbing my waist, he lead me down the hallway to Homeroom.

I looked inside the bag.

It was a matching set of dark red lingerie. I sighed.

I wanted to cry, as usual.

I wanted somebody to know, as usual.

I wanted to do something.

I never wanted this to happen.

As Usual.


	5. Art of Breaking Part 3

Itachi – That last chapter might sorta maybe be the last ultra violent scene. First and Last. I might mean it. Maybe. My new transition is : _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret- 

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Five

+The Art of Breaking Part 3 - Pity+

...I couldn't walk straight the following day in school.

I could do nothing though, only pity myself.

"Ne..." the sound of Rin's voice had awoken me from my thoughts of self-pity, "You okay Kagome? You've been staggering a bit...are you hurt?" The voice of an angel...something...someone with wings to fly from every problem that befell them.

"N-No..." I spoke with a horse voice...thanks to Sesshomaru's harsh activates the night before.

"Kagome, are you sure..?" Sango, who had been walking next to me, spoke as well, "You look...tired..." I only shook my head in response, "I'm okay," I responded with a lie as I always did, "You don't need to worry..." I looked to my feet, and walked into the storage room closet that the monster Sesshomaru had spoke of as our next 'meeting' place.

"I just need to get something from in here is all!" I faked sounding cheery…Sango, Rin, Miroku…anybody…please help me…

"Okay than Kagome, I'll call you when I get home!" Sango said wearing a smile…a smile that held true happiness…

I waved them goodbye.

Turned to see him.

But my mind held no fear.

It was lost…lost…gone. My mind was nothing but a memory…

'_Lie With Me, why don't you..?'_

Her face.

It had been different. As I took her, my mind wondered… 'Had I…Broken Her'?...


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi – As you may know if you are reading any of my other story's, I have been trying to focus on only a select few, the others are all on HOLD. Check my Bio to see which ones I'm focusing on and which are on hold. My new transition is : _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret- 

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Six

+Hopeless Part 1 - Broken +

I watched her roaming the hallways. Her legs shook, her hair was in a mess, her fake smile still and plastered onto her face. I wonder… What was wrong with her? She still acted as she did any other day, but something…something was off… I walked to her side, and excused us both from her friends, the angels; Rin and Sango. I dragged her down the hallways into an empty classroom. I shoved her inside and closed the door. I had to know…

"What is wrong with you?" Once we two were alone, her fake smile broke – she now wore a face full of pain, agony, shame, and fear. She looked away as she caught my golden eyes staring into her own, I asked her once more, "What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing." She looked to the ground.

It scared me – how much I actually cared to know what was wrong with her, how she was trying to hide behind the lie of saying that nothing was wrong… "Fine then…" I spoke low, if she didn't want to tell me willingly, "I'll just force you to tell me…" I reached a hand under her shirt – grabbing her right breast – she moaned aloud.

"No…" She spoke weakly. She didn't fight… "..Stop.. It…"

She was hiding something…why wasn't she fighting me back? She did so every other time I would touch her – but now she…she…she's acting so helpless. That's unlike her – to accept anything like what I would do without at least trying to hurt my person as well…I started to grow irritated, I asked her once more, "Tell me, Kagome, what exactly is wrong with you?" I started to grope her harder, causing her to moan louder, "Tell me…"

"No…" She was giving in too easily… "I can't…"

My free hand shoved itself into her now wet underwear's, pushing aside the fabric – I bent her over one of the desk, and entered her forcefully.

She screamed…Yet, she never resisted.

And between every moan, grunt, and scream from her small mouth – I heard only this : "It – was – you, It – was – you." Over and over again.

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 6 – End_

Itachi – Saishiburi na, ne? Haven't seen you all min a while with this story. Well here it is. This story is still really hard to write since its soo dark, but I'm trying. Well, here's the story so far, Sesshomaru broke Kagome. Emotionally of course, but he's being naïve and thinks it's something else, and Kag's says that "it – was – him" when their…uh…you know. ..


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi –Well, this little story is starting to get somewhere. : _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret- 

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Seven

+Hopeless Part 2 - Hallow +

She screamed – the pleasure filled sound echoing throughout the entire house. Good thing that it was empty. I drove into her violently, as she let out another yell, and made a grab for the lush sheets under us two. The bed beneath us creaked as if it were going to break… She said that it was me. Her reason for becoming so agonizingly hallow was because of me. Did I really scar her _that _much? So much that, even now, she doesn't fight against me? So much that it seems as if she's given up on every aspect of everything – and only hangs on by a single thin thread…That thread being the secret she wants to keep away from the world so dearly?

I wonder, by bruising her body…have I bruised her soul as well?

It frustrated me.

I slumped on top of her, our sweaty bodies sleek against each other, and brought my mouth to her ear, whispering softly, "Kagome, tell me to stop…"

She starred at me – her expression filled with pain…and lust, "S- Sesshomaru…"

I drew back - she spoke my name, she spoke it with _longing, passion, and want…_ It was unexpected. Horribly unexpected… as if she wanted me to violate her even more than I already have.

"No…" I spoke, low, squeezing her shoulders, and lightly breaking the skin with my claws, I expected her to react from the pain – but she only filched, "Say that you hate me!" I thrust myself back inside of her – she screamed upon my rough entry, but I didn't slow down – Faster, faster, I sped up, going harder with every stroke – and before she could reach into heaven, I brought her on her hands and knees, and drove myself inside at an alarming rate.

But all she did was scream my name as she fell over the edge.

…And so we lay there. Both breathing quickly, deeply. I was still inside of her, but we still did not move.

And then she spoke.

"As long…as you…don't tell anybody…my secret…" She felt me harden, and let out a moan, "I'll do…what I have too…" I moved, and she shivered, throwing her head back, biting her lip, "I'll do whatever you want…just please…don't tell anybody…" She moved herself back, causing me to fall onto the bed. She was atop of me. Her face wearing a desperate expression. She moaned loudly – sliding herself up and down quickly.

She'll do whatever I want…if I don't tell anybody her secret…

I though over this in my head as my thoughts started to become clouded in lust once more.

…She was giving up.

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 7 – End_

Itachi – Wow. See? I'ts dark. This story's super dark. Kag's have given up on fighting against Sesshomaru…and only now does he realize what he's done to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi – I loved your reviews everyone! I'll try and update whenever I can! : _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret- 

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Seven

+Hopeless Part 3 - Secrets +

My secret was something I hadn't told to anyone. If anybody knew about it…if Rin, or Sango knew about it, they'd want me dead. But honestly, it wasn't my fault – I had no choice but to do what I did! I was only trying to protect Souta…but in the eyes of the law, they'd see that as a mere excuse. And then he found out. Sesshomaru. He said that he wouldn't tell a soul what had occurred, but he needed payment, when I asked 'how much?'. He simply pointed to me. He said he wanted _me_.

Up until this day, I still don't know why.

_-'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'-_

I stood at my locker thinking over everything from that day – but it was interrupted by someone suddenly grabbing my shoulders, spinning me so my back hit the locker. A gentle pair of lips made its way onto my own.

It was Sesshomaru…

Not before long did he remove himself, and stare into my eyes, he looked down – something he never does. "Kagome," he spoke in a low voice, looking away, "After school…" he placed a hand atop my head, closing his eyes, taking a breath, than opening them to look at me, "Let's go see a movie or something…"

I stared at him, thinking over everything he had just said. "The Movies..?"

Before I could question, the final bell rung – he grabbed my hand, and dragged me down the hallway.

_-'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'-_

Not even five minutes passed by before Sesshomaru had given me another command. Uncomfortably, I was positioned above him as he sat in the driver's seat – My face was red as I heard myself moaning loudly – riding him. Though the windows were tinted black, my complete and utter embarrassment hadn't subsided. Here I was, having sex with Sesshomaru in his car, by the look on his face, he was enjoying it. As much as I didn't want to do any of this… I had no choice in it…what good would it do for me to fight? I would only end up getting myself hurt by him again… "Ahh!" He used one his hands to push me down harshly – and before I could scream, the other hand grabbed the back of my head, pulling it into a toughed kiss.

Sesshomaru unbuttoned my shirt, slipping up my bra, and watching while my breast feel free – he brought his head to lay between them. He stopped pulling me down and let his hands wander, whispering something that came as a surprise…

"…I love you…"

I didn't know how to react – before I could though, Sesshomaru had already started to push me back down onto him, making me scream.

…He said he 'loves…_me?'_

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 8 – End_

Itachi – Yes. He said that. It was not a typo. Find out why, in chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi – I loved your reviews everyone! I'll try and update whenever I can! : _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret- 

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Nine

+New Dark Part 1 - Enemy +

By now, the school building was supposed to be emptied of students, but I found myself not moving from outside the door of my homeroom. I peeked in from the small window on the door. Inside the empty classroom had been Kagome. Pinning her to a wall was Mr. Onigumo… or as some called him, Naraku. In his hand was a camera. The words from his mouth… "I saw every little detail of you and your little 'Sesshomaru' in the act – right here in this very room yesterday," He placed his free hand on her face, stroking it softly, "I never knew that such a cute, little, goodie tu-shu like yourself would even think about committing such acts, not to mention how you worked on him…skillfully, as if you've done this more than once," Kagome seemed to be crying silently. Naraku took her hand, and placed it on his growing erection, "Don't worry…I won't show this to anyone," He smiled, "Just do as I say, and I'll destroy the video, I won't even tell your Sesshomaru on you – just open yourself up, and I'll do the rest…"

"Please…" Kagome struggled to hold back her tears, though from my viewpoint, I could see her attempts to stop crying were futile, "…Don't show anybody…"

"I won't, I won't!" Naraku spoke in a sickly joking manner; the glare sent to her was not missed, "Now on your knees, bitch."

Without hesitation, she did as she was told. I watched in near horror as she shakily undid the zipper of his pants, and went to work on him. I couldn't move as I watched her tongue slide up his shaft, Naraku grabbing the back of her head and forcing her to take in all of him – and I froze once I realized what was occurring. Once I realized her tears, and Naraku slapping her, Naraku pinning her to the ground, and forcing open her legs – I didn't miss the cries of Kagome…because I found that the monster I was staring at was…myself. I made her weak…because of my actions…towards the girl I never wanted anyone else to touch… she's like this…

But…Why should I save her?

As much as I wanted to kill Naraku – Wouldn't I be nothing more than a hypocrite since I had done the very same things to her? Forcing myself onto her, and punishing her…because of Black Mail? – A scream rang through the room…Naraku was atop of her, sheathing himself inside of her, moving at a hurried, uneven pace. He was fucking her like an animal. Her shirt ripped open, her face covered in tears. I saw me. I did everything Naraku was doing now to her. The site made me move, a new idea coming into mind – if not me, then, she'll be saved by someone else…someone who is not me…

Kicking down the door to the classroom, I rushed inside. In a split second, I changed my appearance – my silver hair bled golden, my golden eyes turned black, the marks on my face disappeared, and my pale skin grew tan – I was completely unrecognizable. To Kagome, to Naraku, I was someone else entirely.

"Who in the hell are-" Naraku tried to finish his sentence, but my foot made it to his mouth first – the sounds of teeth clanked to the floor. He started to scream, holding his mouth which was now bleeding profoundly. Ignoring him, I turned to Kagome, who was trying to cover herself as much as she could. I smashed the camera Naraku had, and took off my shirt to place it over her shoulders.

"Who…" Kagome's voice was hoarse, "Who are…you?"

Instead of saying 'Sesshomaru', I made myself a new name, the name of a person who she'll soon come to trust, "Yahiko…" If lying was the only way for me to make up for the pain I've caused her, "Oresuha, Yahiko…" Then lying is what I will do.

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 9 – End_

Itachi – Yeah…I was a little uncomfortable writing out that scene with Naraku. Whew. I don't know how I'm able to write such a twisted story…Ah well! Review please! Tell me about Naraku! Like him? Hate him? Want to hit him on the head with a mallet? Tell me in a nice little review!


	10. Chapter 10

Itachi – Looks like the feeling of guilt has finally gotten to Sesshomaru, but will this mean that he would stop what he's been doing? Not telling! : _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret-

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Nine

"_Oresuha, Yahiko…"_

+New Dark Part 2 – Savior +

"Oresuha…Yahiko…" I head her repeat the false name to herself as she slowly attempted to stand on her shaky, abused legs, failing horribly as she fell back to the floor. The pain must have been near unbearable. To have her legs wobbling so violently like that…was this too what I had caused her on a daily basis?

"Please," I started in a voice so unlike my own, "Don't push yourself," I knelt at her side trying to comfort her with soothing words, putting on an act as if we had never met, as if we two had been nothing more than mere strangers – Making it seem as if I had just happened by this room by no real consequence. I carried her in my arms, leaving behind the struggling teacher who still clutched his mouth in pain. "Is there anyone who you wish to tell? The staff lounge is not too far from here, and-"

"No," Was her small, quite answer, "Please…don't tell anybody about what you saw."

"You don't want to tell one of your friends? Or the Police-" She slipped out of my arms.

"If I tell the police, Mr. Onigumo will easily come up with some type of excuse…" She shuddered. …Why hadn't she fought him back? Why did she accept what Naraku was doing to her without resistance? Only slight hesitation… The darker pits of my mind started to work out a different scenario… Did she _want _to be with Naraku?! Was that the reason why she easily accepted him?! Was that the reason she didn't fight back?! Was she just a whore?... "I just don't want _him _to know any of this happened…"

I knew who she spoke of. Yet being _him, _in disguise, I choose to act clueless, "_Him?_" She leaned her back on a wall, "Boyfriend or something?"

"His name is Sesshomaru…and I don't think- I…I mean that he…never mind." She was scared to speak of me to other people? " I just think he might get hurt by the news…"

So then…she wasn't a whore.

She was just scared…by me.

She went through that…because of me.

Once she had left the school, she was promptly on her own, and making her way to my house. I let down the disguise, letting my silver hair flow, and my golden eyes glow as soon as she was far enough in the distance.

_Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

She walked into my empty house as she usually did whenever I called her over. Up the stairs and down the hallway, the last door on the left. Turning the knob slowly, she stepped in, only to see my shirtless form lying on the bed. I motioned for her to come over, and immediately did she start to unbutton her shirt, and pull down her skirt – she made her way to me in nothing but her underwears. Shifting myself into a sitting position at the base of the bed, I gave her a command, "Suck me." She compiled without resistance, undoing the zipper, wetting the shaft with her tongue, than taking it into her mouth. Just like what she had done with Naraku. "Touch yourself." Once again did she comply, getting a finger or two in her lower regions. She moaned, her face was a blushing mess.

She smelt like Naraku.

Pulling the shaft from her mouth, I was above her – She did nothing but moan, scream, and claw at my skin as I pounded her ruthlessly.

Not long after did she hold my scent once more.

As shameful, and hypocritical as it may seem, I only did this so she would forget about him. About Naraku, or any other male – If using Black Mail was the only way to keep her by my side…if causing her to break was the only way to insure her submission to me…I would do it. I loved her. Ever since I met her, I wanted her as my lover.

But deep inside…the thought of it all…hurting her to keep her…was starting to hurt me as well.

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 10 – End_

Itachi – Yes, I will be telling you all about Sesshomaru's apparent obsession with Kagome. BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT 'TILL CHAPTER 11! I really do appreciate your reviews everyone! So? Whatcha' think of this chapter? Does it need some work? Is Sesshomaru a little crazy? Does he need some serious help? Is he turning into a serious Yandre? Do you want to see more of the other Inuyasha characters? Tell me in a nice little review!


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi – I haven't been on Fan Fiction in sooo long!

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret-

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Eleven

"_It hurt me as well…"_

+New Dark Part 3 – Faithful +

The day we met had to have been faith. It was love at first sight…on my half. It was the very day that I found her that I learned she wouldn't interest herself in someone like myself. It was also the same day that I found her secret. The same day she begged me not to tell a soul about the awful secret. The same day I found that I wanted her…and the same day that I began to use her secret to my advantage.

"_Do what I tell you to do, stay with me and only me, become mine, and my own – meet my demands, and I won't tell a soul."_

That was exactly what I said to her on the day everything started, and ended. It started off as nothing short of her holding my hand as we walked to school, not three days had passed before I asked her to kiss me instead. I started to grow obsessed with her, and only a full week passed before I found that I had been given full control over her. Full control over her. Her mind, and soul, her heart and her body practically belonged to me. All of it. As long as she wanted this secret of hers to stay safe, she had to comply to all of my wishes – every command, and every order.

And so, I forced her to accept me.

All of me.

I wanted her.

I wanted her to want me as well…or, at least, pretend to.

But now…as I see the consequence of my actions, I suddenly wish I never did what I did. I suddenly wish that I wasn't so selfish, so self-centered as to forget about her own feelings. I took advantage of her because she was well weaker then I…I took control over her life, hurt her, and now, broken her.

I wish…that I could take it all back.

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 11 – End_

Itachi – Yandre Sesshomaru! Yes, he is a definite yandre in this story, his obsession with Kagome, and wanting to rule her life and all. PS:- I know I haven't been on Fan Fiction in a long time, forgive me! Work has been piling up a lot lately now that some more huge test are making their way over (Wish me luck!) But hey! I made it up to you all with this chapter all on Sesshomaru's feelings! Loved your reviews for chapter 10!


	12. Chapter 12

Itachi – I haven't been on Fan Fiction in sooo long!

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret-

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Twelve

"_I wish…that I could take it all back"_

+Secret Friend Part 1 – Betray +

I stayed as Oresuha, Yahiko for the time being ever since the incident with Naraku – the spider had been smart enough to know to lay low in the shadows for some time, as luck may take it, he had not come back to the school in over a week…ever since then, I kept my true self hidden from her. I kept the real Sesshomaru out of sight. I kept her away from Sesshomaru. I kept her close to 'Yahiko'.

I did this in hopes that she would return to her 'normal self'…so she would get back her spirit which Sesshomaru has battered, torn, and destroyed. I was content on fixing what I broke –

…That is, until I came across a certain sight…

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Three weeks passed by from the date of the incident, and slowly had Kagome started to grow closer…to someone else… a demon by the name of Bankotsu. He was the star of the schools soccer team, and had a knack for charming the ladies of the school. Disguised as Yahiko, I've seen them together on more then just one occasion.

Bit today… the sight that I saw hours after the final bell rung caused my blood to boil.

Bankotsu kissed Kagome.

She seemed to blush profoundly from the action, but instead laughed it off. She did nothing to stop him when he did it once again, "You'll always be my girl Kagome, no matter what he says about it." I left. 'Yahiko' had gone 'home'.

…I left before I could hear Kagome's response, "I can't go out with you Ban! You know that I'm with Sesshomaru…"

"I know, I know," Bankotsu said with a light smile, "The lucky basterd, he's lucky I'm transferring schools today or I would have given you more then just two kisses goodbye, I mean I'm pretty sure he won't mind a kiss goodbye from your bestie since middle school, ne?"

_Vvmm – Vvmm_

Her phone vibrated as she waved goodbye to Bankotsu once he took flight to the skies, a message from 'Sesshomaru'.

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

"I'm sorry! Ghh!-Ahh-! I'm so-rry!"

She screamed apologies, heavy tears leaking from her eyes. In my house once again. Her hands tied behind her back, on her knees, on top of the bed. Every violent thrust causing her to scream louder, her entire body trashing about as she tried to regain control of herself. She had to release, "If you even try to fucking cum before I tell you to do so, I'll tell every fucking bitch about everything – all your shit, you understand me?!" She screamed. The whore. Without care, I dug three clawed fingers to join into the tight whole all while thrusting back into her mercilessly, she was near screeching as I went harder, "Answer me!"

"I- cant..!" She managed only a second longer as she fell over the edge. My patience was slowly disappearing. Without warning did I grab Kagome and force her on he knees on the floor, and shove my member into her mouth – she tried to pull back, but found it futile as I took the back of her head and forced her to take it all in at once. Her scream was muffled once it slid down her throat – I came in her mouth, something I never did unless I was frustrated.

Today, perhaps, was just one of those very days.

I looked down to her with golden eyes that seemed to her to be hallow. I examined her condition. Sweat making her lovely body glisten, her arms still helplessly bound behind her, small bruises around her waist, bite marks on her neck, trails of my claws around her breast, remains of my release trails of shed tears and a blush rushing from her cheeks…she was mine, and mine alone. I sighed, and unbound her wrist, "Take a shower; you will stay for the night." With a look of confusion did Kagome leave the room without a word.

I looked at my reflection the mirror across from the bed, my hair was a wild mess, my eyes still blood red. I looked like an evil creature and somewhere inside, I felt like an evil creature. Maybe I was simply what I reflected in the mirror.

An evil creature that craves nothing but the woman he fell in love with.

An evil, evil creature…

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 12 – End_

Itachi – This story was finally seeing the light…until I had a change of heart and went back to the dark side. So far, Sesshomaru is finding out that he's confusing himself – he loves Kagome, but has become very jealous of seeing her with others, like the chapter with Miroku, and I suggest you all start worrying about Kagome, because in this little arc (Secret Friends) Its not just Bankotsu who shows up…

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Itachi – I haven't been on Fan Fiction in sooo long!

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret-

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Twelve

"_An evil, evil creature…"_

+Secret Friend Part 2 – Gaze +

Yahiko had not been in school for over a week. But I have…I as 'Sesshomaru' that is. I've had my eyes on her ever since Bankotsu. She did what I told her to do, and for a moment did my delusional mind think everything was well…I tried to ignore the fact that I was only breaking her once again. Was it not a good thing that she did what I wanted her to do without fighting back? Wasn't that what I wanted? Why did I care if she became broken? … I only wanted her to love me back, and this was the only sure way that she would…the only way that she was at least pretend to love me back…

And because of that, I kept my gaze locked onto her.

…But as it seemed, I was not the only one who held a gaze on Kagome…

_Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

A fox demon named Shippo was starting to grow onto her. I could easily tell that he had had some type of interest in Kagome. Her friends, the angels, Sango and Rin thought about it as 'adorable' and 'cute'…it disguised me. The bubbles of horrid envy started to creep into the dark pits of my mind. Why did she pay attention to him so? Willingly, without him giving any threat to get her to stay around him. Did she like him back?

...Hn…I would need to ask her…no. Why must I even ask her?

If that fox demon thinks he could try to take away my Kagome…he would need to disappear. I would need to get rid of him.

I left a note in his locker.

…

Right when school had ended, I went to the roof, and changed my appearance once more. Red hair, blue eyes and grayish skin, black markings – I was no longer Sesshomaru. I was not 'Yahiko'. I was now Akai. A blood thirsty monster who's jealously was now driving him. I was ready to kill the fox once he opened the door to the roof.

…But wouldn't I be hurting her? I thought for a second as I leaned on the gate, waiting for the sound of the door opening – wouldn't I hurt her..?

_**Click***_

The door to the roof opened, stepping out was the green eyed brunette haired fox demon, "Uh…your 'Akai' ne? You wanted to talk to me-"

I had little patience to wait, I spoke in a low, gruttle voice, "What do you think about that girl you've been hanging around lately?"

"Eh?" Shippo sounded surprised, "Y-you mean Kagome?" He sputtered…did he harbor feelings for her..? Just the thought alone caused my blood to set fire… _'He needs to die…kill him…kill him- _"I just knew her and her brother from the times when they visited this orphanage I used to be in before I found my own place to stay," _…What..? _"It was about three years ago – she dropped by whenever her mom needed any extra hands around the place – I don't like-like her or anything, I was just asking her about what she's been doing all this time, It sorta surprised me to find her in the same school I'm in-"

I turned around to walk to the door, setting my hand on the handle, pushing the door open. I was so stupid. Paranoid. Scared of something in which I didn't know. I was ready to _**kill **_someone because of this fear… Maybe…maybe I truly was sick, "Take care of her," I spoke quietly as I walked out the door, "She's very special to me, so please…Take care of her…"

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 13 – End_

Itachi – It's been a while hasn't it? I had a little bit of trouble writing this chapter, but I think I got it right! So how'd you all like? Trust me, I'd love to know – so drop by a review!


	14. Chapter 14

Itachi – Yeah, I've been on quite the hiatus with all of my story's…yeahh…I'm gonna be nice and try to upload a bunch of chapters by Saturday/Sunday. Last month was crazy busy and I'm going to be on a vacation by next week, so, I'll try!

**Warning : Mini-Lemonish thingy.**

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret-

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Fourteen

"_Take care of her…"_

+Secret Friend Part 3 – Emotions +

Yahiko wanted to comfort her.

Akai wanted to protect her.

And I as 'Sesshomaru' wanted possession of her.

I did not know what to think anymore – what to say, what to do. It was slowly killing me on the inside. It was almost ironic how I was the only one causing pain to her all this time. And now as I lay here in the dark with her naked form shuddering by my side, I realize that I never knew what I really was trying to accomplish in the first place. Was it her love? Was it to be noticed by her?

All three of these mixed emotions were giving me little peace.

I growled allowed – Grabbing the sheets off of a; now alert, Kagome – before she could say a word, I was upon her, forcing myself deep into her heat - she buried her face into the lush pillows beneath us as I took her from behind, she tried hard to suppress her soft moans – that is, until I turned them into screams – Her arms went weak as she trembled before me. Ramming her deeply with each thrust - …She started to struggle and beg for me to slow down – She came. I didn't stop.

She screeched.

But I was too lost in my thoughts to care. I didn't know anymore, what I wanted…what was it that I wanted..?

…I wonder, was what I really wanted from her…a _reason _to keep her by my side..?

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Our years of high school were slowly coming to a close. Graduation was set on the Monday of the upcoming week, meaning that classes had come to an end. Currently, I was with Kagome, alone in the apartment I recently bought for her. She was unknowingly tense, bringing me tea; all while making small talk as she took a seat next to me. I found that strange. She would never sit next to me…willingly. It was as if something had come over her. Before I could ask, I felt her lean herself on my arm…my heart stopped-if only for a moment. What..? What was she doing..?

"Sesshomaru?" I didn't bother to say anything; a glance was all she needed to know that I was listening. She sighed, tensing up once again as she spoke, "If something…unexpected happened…" She started to shake, "Would you…m-marry me?..."

I turned to face Kagome immediately, my eyes demanding an explanation – what did she mean 'marry her'?

"Well…the truth is…" She hesitated, "I…we- were…were expecting…"

Expecting…Did she mean-

"Sesshomaru," She looked up with tears in her eyes, "I'm going to be a mother…and…you're going to be a…father…"

…

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 14 – End_

Itachi – New development's! Review! Review NOW!

PS- Sorry for the late chapter, I was planning on posting this two weeks ago before my vacation, but as always…things came up.


	15. Chapter 15

Itachi – Okay, here it is!

**Warning : None**

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret-

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Fifteen

"_you're going to be a…father…" _

+Take it Out on Me Part 1 – Reaction +

I looked at her. That was all I could bring myself to do. Look at her – stare into the endless pool of her eyes and search for the truth of the matter within the river of tears floating down her cheek. I felt like I was drowning suddenly, as the rush of every emotion made its way to break into the far corners of my mind; kicking , scratching and screaming…it was in those very words she spoke that every reaction to anything started to drill holes into my skull… For one of the first times in my life did I have nothing to say.

Was I supposed to be glad about this? Glad that I finally have a reason to stay by her side – glad that she; the one I forcefully fell in love with – yet had no chance with- would be the one to give birth to my child..?

Or should I resent my careless self even more for taking away the remainder of her freedom once our few days of high school came to an end..?

"The…the reason I asked you…if you would marry- if you'd marry me was…it was because I…" Kagome spoke in a low voice, looking down at her cup of; now cold, tea, "It was so that my-so that my mom dosent worry about anything…" …I see. So the reason she wants me to 'marry' her is so that she would be saved pity from her mother"Se-sesshomaru…" I heard her speak my name hesitantly. I did not answer. All I could do was bury my head into my hands in shame as darker thoughts fought to rise to the surface…I felt my thoughts drift off to a sense of how I would think matters through as 'Yahiko', _'Comfort her…You caused this to happen, it's only natural that you take responsibility… _But then came the voice of 'Akai', _Why even bother with her? She'll leave you, your nothing to her! _

Then came the voice of myself, _Such a horrible, terrible monster I am…_

'_Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

I hadn't uttered a word in over an hour. I stared out of her kitchen window, a dull look in my eyes.

In my clawed hands I held a knife.

…

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 15 – End_

Itachi – Yeah, you all read correctly. Trust me, that was not a typo…just a two-thousand foot cliffy.


	16. Chapter 16

Itachi – Guess what everybody? It's a new chapter!

**Warning : None**

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret-

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Sixteen

"_In my clawed hands I held a knife"_

+Take it Out on Me Part 2 –Breakage+

The last I saw of Sesshomaru, he went into the kitchen. He had opened the window, starring out into the eternal colors of the dazzling sunset. I thought not to bother him, sitting back in the small living room instead. It…It must have been something that never crossed his mind – Just imagine it…me of all the people, a weak Miko with nothing more than the weak powers she has carrying Sesshomaru's child. But, it was reality now. It was all a reality that I wasn't sure I could face, I don't even have a carrier going on for myself, I just finished High School and I was about to graduate.

What would I tell Sango and Rin?

Since High School was coming to an end, we'd all go our separate ways, right? Sango and Rin were angels, they'll probably go back to their home in the Sky Realm for a while, and settle down with a guy up there…all while I was cast into misery down here, _'I love you…'_ – He said that to me. What he meant by it, I'd no clue.

Ten minutes had gone by without a single sign of Sesshomaru.

Should I check on him?

Was he reacting okay?

Should I not have told him?

Shaking my head, I stood up quickly to check on him. I walked slowly to the kitchen with a horrid feeling in my gut holding me back. I spoke his name, but it trailed off as I saw him.

"Sessho…" In his clawed hands, he held a knife, "…maru…?" The silver object glinted with the rays of the setting sun, reflecting unknown emotions held behind the demons self-made mask of indifference. I forgot how to speak as he turned to face me, taking one step forward, two steps forward, while I took three steps back.

I hit the wall.

He was there in front of me.

The knife seemed to laugh.

"I want you…to…listen to me," He spoke in a slow and broken manner, shoving the knife at me, the fear in my stomach only grew worse, "Take this knife…" I felt him clasp my hand, "And kill me with it."

…

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 16 – End_

Itachi – Once again, no typo. Just another cliffy!


	17. Chapter 17

Itachi – Late chapter, but trust me, its gonna be WAYYY worth the wait!

**Warning : Lots of Blood.**

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret-

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Seventeen

"_Take this knife…and kill me with it."_

+Take it Out on Me Part 3 –Violin+

Stab.

Pain.

Stab.

Blood.

Stab. Every thrust of the blade into my person had easily given off her single minded thoughts. Hate. A pure, unhindered, wonderful, blissful hate that the now bloody knife transferred from her person to my own, which was calmly standing against the wall as thick crimson slowly split into thin lines, sluggishly making its way to seep silently into my torn shirt, down the pale skin, dripping off clawed fingers to join the puddle forming quickly to stain the wooden floor.

I didn't raise a hand to stop her.

Though, being the demon I was, she as a Miko should know that I'd heal…but she missed my heart. Pierce the heart of a demon, and he'd die. He'd die like filth, turning into the dust, never to be seen of, never to be heard of again. I wished to ask her why – but aside from the blood in my cut lungs, I couldn't bring myself to ask…For I was too distracted by the sound of her voice.

"Die! Die already!"

Her voice…

"I hate you! I hate YOU!"

Her words…

"Your trash! Trash!"

…They hurt worse than the horrid skimming of the violin. Helplessly did tears stream down my face, falling from my chin to join the pool of red at my feet, then mixing…almost happy to finally be released from my evil grasp.

"Why…" She dropped the bloodied knife to the floor, taking her hands to grip onto my blood soaked shirt, already, the scars started to heal, "Why…of all the people to know about my secret…of all the people to know that I killed _those people_, why'd it have to be you?!" She was trembling, yet I did not move, "In Freshman year, I…I liked you, but now I regret it…" She'd confessed old feelings, yet I still did not move, "You're an ugly pig, a monster who's better off dead – so why…why can't I just kill you now so you'll turn into dust and show your true form as disgusting dirt like you are?!" She was near hysterics, yet once more, I did not move, "Answer me!"

Silence.

"It's all because you held my hand, you kissed me!" She fell to her knees, beside the red knife, with bloody hands covering a wail of despair, "Because you said – you said you loved me! And all those damn feelings for you…! All of them came back! – I hate you! I hate you! You took my life from me! You took my friends from me, everything! Everything's so freaking messed up now because of y-"

Moving quietly did I embrace her, careful not to completely shatter the broken ornament, I spoke.

"…I love you."

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 17 – End_

Itachi – Really late chapter, sorry for that guys! Believe it or not, but this story is actually going to be coming to a close soon, so I hope you stay tuned in for the next few chapters!


	18. Chapter 18

Itachi – Not many reviews and stuff on the last chapter that I worked really hard on…aw well! Thus the life of a writer!

**Warning : Language (Mostly)**

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret-

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Eighteen

"_I love you"_

+Settling the Pain Part 1 –Words+

"I love you."

I embraced her harshly.

"I love you."

She tried fruitlessly to push away.

"I love you."

She was on the ground, crying loudly.

"I love you."

Claws ripped open her shirt, and held her hands at bay.

"I love you."

I stroked her roundish stomach.

"I love you…"

I kissed her swelling breasts – And a kick from her legs was delivered. Out came the knife from the pool of red on the floor, into my hands, aimed at her throat, "…So why won't you love me back, Kagome? It's because…it's because I've broken you right? That's it right? All because of what I did – I was being so self-centered!" I didn't know what to do anymore, what to say, for I'd ruined her – I've ruined Kagome with these hands… "FUCK! Why can't you just kill me?!"

I tossed the knife aside, instead, tearing the remainder of clothing from her as she cried out for me to stop.

I never even noticed when I'd entered her.

And she bled. With screams and desperate pleas for god so save her.

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

I as 'Sesshomaru' was lost in the depths of a dark mind, Yahiko though, took care of her, and she in turn, took a liking to the me who was Yahiko, and if Yahiko was gone, 'I' as Akai would keep watch on her in the shadows. But Sesshomaru…the real me would never emerge, and had not done so for months on end.

It was Yahiko and Akai who helped her with bills, taking care of her apartment and keeping her happy.

I could not dare show my face to her.

If I were to show her the face of Sesshomaru…my true colors…she would break once more.

…So, for now, and most likely for the remainder of my eternal guilt, I as 'Sesshomaru' would stay away. For I was a horrible monster, and I'm sure she wouldn't miss me…

…Even if I died, I'm sure she'd find someone to call her dearest.

…A month before she was set to give birth, I – Akai, Yahiko…decided it was time to disappear.

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 18 – End_

Itachi – Believe it or not, this chapter was sitting on my drive for about a week, thanks to a helpful review, I remembered to update.


	19. Chapter 19

Itachi – Another update! Thanks to everyone for their continued support of this story!

**Warning : Misdirected Fear**

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret-

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Nineteen

"_I – Akai, Yahiko…decided it was time to disappear."_

+Settling the Pain Part 2 –Actions+

"Moma! Moma!"

It had been a year since Akai and Yahiko stopped coming over to help around the apartment. In all that time I hadn't seen Sesshomaru.

Not even once.

My mother had offered that I move in with her if I ever had any issues paying for anything at all, but I never was in need of any outside help. Because someone had paid off for my living space. Someone had paid for my car, my taxes, my bills, my tuition for college…for everything.

"Momaaaa! Lookie! Is' a art!"

I looked down to the floor that was a mess with baby toys, little books, paper and crayons. That snowy October night when little Kaori came into the world was my daily nightmare…though I'm able to take care of her and attend college like I had wanted to, looking at her reminds me of everything I was forced to go through just a year before. I had tried and tried again to love my little girl since she was mine, and I was her mother…but she was also his, and he – Sesshomaru was also her father.

Whenever mother would ask me of my 'husband' I would cringe on the inside, smile on the outside and chip just a bit more, _'He always calls me, It's okay mom! He's on a business trip, remember? He travels a lot for work!'_

I looked at Kaori, as she crawled onto my lap, innocently dressed in the pink summer dress I put her in. She spoke randomized words that she would usually pick up from her daycare, waving another of her pieces of 'art' to my face, "Moma! Is' a art!"

I looked at her.

She had silver hair and golden eyes.

Just like him.

And I was scared.

So, so very scared of my own infant daughter.

…Deep inside, I knew I was horrible for being so scared of her, I should care for her, she hasn't done a single thing wrong to deserve anything. She was only a baby.

But…but how will she grow-up? Ever since I learned about marriage and love, I'd prayed that my own child would one day get the chance to live with both of her parents, something I sadly did not have the luxury of having…so…even if it hurt me, why… "What right do I have to take away your own happiness, Kaori?" She simply laughed, smiling, gurgling her random words.

"Dada!"

I looked at her.

"Dada! Dada!" She looked around.

I heaved a heavy sob, and tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Its…okay, Kaori…"

This was insanity.

"We'll go and find your daddy, 'kay?"

So even after all this time, I still ended up drowning in hell.

I knew it.

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 18 – End_

Itachi – Bye, bye Writers block!


	20. Chapter 20

Itachi – I've actually started making a Graphic Novel for 'Lie With Me', read more about it in my Bio, and PM me for more information.

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret-

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Twenty

"_We'll go and find your daddy, 'kay?"_

+Settling the Pain Part 3 –Captor+

As I drove so silently in the car, Kaori; buckled in her special car seat, was laughing happily as she pushed the buttons on my smartphone. Frozen on the screen was a picture of Sesshomaru. She beamed by simply watching the picture, knowing so soon that that man was almost the spitting image of her – knowing that that man was her father. It scared me. It scared me so much that she wanted to meet that monster…that man who'd disappeared, and left me alone with every faded scar that time left on not my skin, but my soul.

Because of him, and all the things he'd done to me, I was afraid.

I looked in the rear view window, and became terrified.

For the last hour the same black Mercedes had been tailing us. Through the window, I knew who it was. And it horribly scared me. It was my homeroom teacher from High-School, Mr. Onigumo…Naraku.

I saw him raise his hand off the wheel - And in that very moment did the car heave forward – A jolt rocked the car suddenly, causing the light mumbling from Kaori to turn into a loud wail, and the car shut off completely. "Momma! D-Dadda! Mo!" By now she was almost frantic, tears of confusion spilling from her eyes.

Oh, but I had panicked.

I looked at our surroundings, so close…when we were so close to the house of Sesshomaru's family dwelling, a place I didn't even know if he lived there anymore, but any other member of his family, surly would be there!

"Mommy! Mommmy!" Out the window, I saw Naraku's car park in back of ours, I didn't think twice about anything as I quickly undid Kaori's buckles, freeing her from the car seat, than searching around for anything I could use to hide her in, I looked to the back window again and all fears came confirmed.

Naraku…Mr. Onigumo had found me, I didn't know what he wanted, why he was here, why he knew where I was, I just – I just needed Kaori to be safe… "Kaori, hush now," With much difficultly did I slightly open the back door, opposite the way Naraku was approaching the car, "Hush now, Kaori, shh now, shh," I couldn't believe the last words from my mouth, as I took her blankets and covered her in them, as she lay below the seats, hiding her properly, "When mommy's gone, I need you to stay here…daddy…daddy will find you soon."

That was all I could hope as the driver's door was torn off the hinges.

Without even a glance was I yanked from the car, and thrown into the backseat of another.

In silence did I go. For the look on Naraku's face was enough to spill all the panic left in me to the brimming core, "So glad we get to see each other once again, Kagome, my prized little pupil! You know, it took me a while to get in the proper position to crush your car's engine," _Crush the engine?! Is that what he did when he raised his hand?! _"Oh. You look surprised, you didn't know?" He started the car as I shifted to open the back door, "I'm actually a Shadow Spider," Quickly was a restrained, "I know that blond kid got to us the last time, but now…I'm not letting you go until I'm done with you."

…And as the car began to speed away, happy tears pooled in my eyes as I watched Kaori crawl out of the car, standing with the phone in her hands, her cute dress fluttering in the warm breeze, crying out loudly, "Mommy…Daddy…" And the pit of my stomach churned as I was met with ever more misfortune…I was going to have to redo everything that happened in the years before.

He was going to touch me.

I cried…

He was going to hurt me.

I cried…

And Kaori was alone.

I cried…

All she had to depended on…was Sesshomaru.

I cracked.

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

I stood in front of the child who was crying uncontrollably. In her hands was a smartphone, the screen smudged with drool, with my high school picture on the screen. Behind the crying girl was the car I'd left for Kagome, while I was with her, as Akai.

She was taken…by Naraku, for I saw the car drive off into the distance, too far now for me to catch up.

He was going to hurt her, "Mommmy! Mommyy!~" Just like before, he was going to hurt her.

Just like what I had done, oh god…he was going to hurt her.

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 20 – End_

Itachi – OH THE AGNEST! I'm feeling quite evil for doing this…


	21. Chapter 21

Itachi – I've actually started making a Graphic Novel for 'Lie With Me', read more about it in my Bio, and PM me for more information.

: _'Lie With Me, Why don't you?'_

Lie With Me.

-The Story of a Secret-

A secret. That's all it was. A simple dark secret. I didn't want anyone to know - no, I couldn't have anyone knowing, or it would be the end of me. The End of me as in my life. But somehow…It got out, and into the wrong hands. Into HIS hands…

Chapter Twenty One

"_He was going to hurt her."_

+The Deep End Part 1 –Bait+

"Do you remember this place, Kagome?" The empty high school. The classroom. My homeroom classroom of my last year of high school. I was alone with a monster in the same room that he attacked me in…because of those photos. Blackmail, the same method used by Sesshomaru. It's been so long and still nothing has changed. I was still stuck in the same undesirable situation as before.

I was alone.

Still, so alone.

"Nostalgia, huh?" The former teacher smirked to himself as if remembering a fond memory, the smirk soon turned to a sneer, "It would have been a better memory if the damn kid didn't kick my f-ing teeth out, but they grew back, see? Ahhh" He opened his mouth, all while pointing with unhidden claws, to the formally bruised and broken teeth, "You know something, Kagome…my lovely, favorite student of all," I crept closer and closer to the exit of the room, wanting nothing more than to run from here, "Who was that blonde kid with the green eyes? Or-Oresuha Yahiko? That names never been registered at this school you know."

"…" I crept closer, taking one silent step after the other while his back was turned.

"I know what you're thinking, 'I don't know him!' 'I never knew he existed until then!'" Naraku pulled out a chair from one of the desk to sit, "But…something in his eye twitched when he caught you and me,"

I reached the door! I reached the do- Before I could think to escape, a desk flew, knocking my head. Throbbing pain. I fell back, I fell back right into one of eight spider arms creeping from his back.

"Don't tell me you want to leave already," A sadistic grin spread on his face, he knew I was disoriented…I couldn't move, I couldn't see straight…everything was moving, "No one's in the building until after the summer break, I could keep you here as long as I want to until I find that Yahiko boy and tell whoever he really is that your officially off the market," I couldn't keep my eyes straight but I felt him touch my cheek with soft hands that made me feel worse, "To pass the time of waiting, I'll have to entertain myself…that's why you're here, Kagome." He got up to cup my cheek…my head was still spinning. I wanted to vomit.

No…

"I'll keep you company…"

No…

"You keep me company…"

Not again.

"So wha-"

"NO!"

I swung. I balled my fist, I took my anger and I swung, over and over and over – I couldn't stop myself as I felt my knuckles connect with his chin. I heard the sick pound of flesh meeting bone, but through my dizziness, though my fruitless struggle, I couldn't stop. Spider legs forced me down – but I fought still.

I fought as he punched me; I fought as he tore my clothes away.

He grinned wider, his laughter heightened – Until; just as before, the door came crashing down.

"Kagome!"

There he was just as before. Yahiko. Akai. Sesshomaru.

Just Sesshomaru. With tears in his eyes, he roared, charging with no weapon in hand.

_Lie with Me_

_Chapter 21 – End_

Itachi – Yeah, it's very late. But I have been real busy! Graduation is coming up and I've got a lot of planning to do! 'Lie With Me' is coming to a close shortly! Please Review!


End file.
